


Making Things More Interesting

by 999blackflowers



Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, I rewrote a case from mystery journey fuck you, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top!Luke, no betas we die like men, relatively vanilla considering these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Hershel Layton and Luke Triton wish they got more intense cases, but those have seemingly dried up. So Luke has an idea to spice things up and make it more interesting for both of them.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Adult Luke Triton
Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Making Things More Interesting

“We deserve better cases, Hershel.” Luke murmured, observing a rather cute cat plush perched on a lavish chaise lounge. The entire mansion was decked out in cat ornaments and toys like these, and now he and Hershel had been hired to search for this poor millionaire’s cat. 

Luke had been no stranger to living lavishly. He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth with servants delivering him food to the door and even his teenage years spent in New York, spent surrounded by servants and the like. But this… this was ridiculous. 

“Madame Doublee did say she would pay handsomely.” Hershel replied as he inspected a plant with strange bite marks, not catlike in any sense. He lifted the leaf and made a small ‘hmm’. 

“Remember when we discovered a whole town of androids, Hershel?” Luke reminisced warmly. “Remember when we wandered around a ghost town like sleepless zombies with our brains all ruined with psychedelics?”

Hershel took a moment to remember, a nostalgic smile creeping onto his face. He moved over to the chaise lounge, running his finger over the mahogany rim as he went to gaze out over the gardens. “I couldn’t forget if I wanted to.” His eyes then went down to a couple of banana skins on the ground…

“We should ask someone in Scotland Yard for some more intense cases.” Luke took a moment to glance over at the portrait of the white regal cat on the wall.

“I do prefer not being in the hospital with a tube down our noses to actually get us to keep food down after we nearly experienced psychedelic brain poisoning.” Hershel knelt down to pick up one of the banana skins, peering at it.

Luke peered over his shoulder, briefly wondering what was up with those banana skins. “So… less intense cases from here on forward?”

“If one comes our way, we won’t turn it down, but I’d prefer to not seek them out, I suppose.” Hershel explained, deciding to just sit on that chaise lounge. It was incredibly plush and soft.

Luke decided to take a seat next to him, leaning back against the side of the seat. He was quiet for a moment, in-between thinking about searching for that cat and continuing the conversation with Hershel.

“Should I try calling for the cat?” Luke suggested quietly.

“I don’t see why not.” Hershel gave a little nod.

And Luke got to his feet again, making a little cat trill to warm up his voice. Over the years his animal talking abilities had only refined, being able to now discuss complex sentences and hold a conversation rather than simple questions and answers. He went to the open window and began to make those sounds, accompanied with a couple of mewls and the like. 

And silence. No movement in the gardens or any footsteps nearby. Luke sighed.

“I think I’m getting old.” Hershel murmured. “Too old to do any intense cases or investigations.”

“Hershel, don’t be silly.” Luke draped his arms around his shoulders. “You’re fit. You can swordfight. Your joints don’t have issues…”

“I think these cases are just tiring, dear.” Hershel admitted. “Too… too quiet.”

Luke decided to lean down by his ear, gently nuzzling against it for a second and making a catlike purr. “I have an idea to make it more intense for us.”

“What is it?”

“We should  _ fuck _ in this parlour.” Luke purred by his ear.

Hershel had long given up trying to get Luke to watch his language. 

“That is a terrible idea.” Hershel murmured, although he felt Luke beginning to pull his coat away. He did not resist, lightly gasping as he felt a kiss on his neck. But he then pushed Luke off him.

Luke paused, leaning over slowly. “Why not,  _ professor? _ ”

Hershel bit his lip for a moment before trying to make serious eye contact. “If we’re caught we’ll never get work again.”

“So that’ll make it more intense.” Luke had a glint in his eyes.

“And if we get  _ caught,  _ we’ll  _ never get work again. _ ” Hershel repeated.

“I can deal with witnesses.”

“Luke-” Hershel was about to respond to that hell of a sentence until he was interrupted by his lover’s lips pressing crushingly against his.

And Hershel let himself be pushed down to the plush soft surface of the chair, feeling himself admittedly quite hard. Luke pulled away from him, that  _ look  _ in his eyes that Hershel recognized so well. That goddamn look where he stopped thinking about anything but getting his dick wet. Usually only seen when they were in their own apartment, not in the parlour of a multimillionaire who they were supposed to investigate something with.

Hershel was rolled onto his stomach - barely being given a second to think, Luke with one knee between his legs and a hand sliding into his pants and sliding a finger into his entrance. He grabbed a pillow to bury his face in, feeling intense shame, but… also incredible arousal.

“How’re you feeling,  _ professor? _ ” Luke purred once more, Hershel’ s breath immediately hitching in surprise.

“Ashamed.” Hershel’s voice was muffled, although he suddenly bit the velvet pillow as Luke pushed in a second finger.

“Professor-”

“Wh-why are you calling me professor?” Hershel turned his head up slowly.

“Because it turns you on, I know you, Professor Hershel James Layton.” Luke whispered softly. 

And Luke whipped his fingers out, seeing poor Hershel with his face down on the pillow in shame. Hershel was always like this during sex, always somehow ashamed or shy of himself. Perhaps he could fix that.

“I’m- oh, dear.” Hershel’s voice was shaky and muffled as he pushed his face deeper into the pillow.

Luke decided to just pull down the waistband of his pants and boxers, along with his own to stoke his own erection for a moment before pulling Hershel’s ass up to line his cock with his entrance. Despite Hershel now awkwardly posed, he kept his face buried into the pillow.

He didn’t bother giving a warning before pushing himself in fully, bottoming out instantly and feeling poor Hershel tightening around him instinctively. Hershel’s muscles seemingly all tensed.

“Shame I don’t keep lube on me, huh, professor?” Luke went to palm over the man’s trousers, feeling he was indeed erect.

“I would-- I would hope it would discourage you from doing th-” Hershel did not like being in such a humiliating position, before he felt intense hot pain ripping through him as Luke slid out - then smashed his hips into him hard. 

He did his best to not make any noise or moan, biting the pillow once again, although he felt himself roll his hips instinctively. Luke ran his fingertips over his exposed buttocks and then gave him a swat.

Hershel jumped and gasped, letting go of the pillow and beginning to breathe faster. Luke’s painful thrusts were getting a bit faster as well, clearly wanting to finish this off quickly even though he had been so insistent on doing this in the first place. He wished he was less submissive. He’d been able to say no consistently when Luke hit his sexual awakening at age 13, but now that he was an adult… 

“Professor, I didn’t know you were into smacking.” A smug grin had come to Luke’s face. “You’re a kinkier man than you let on.”

“Lu--Luke--” 

“You like having my hands around your throat, you like being called professor, you like me in my old high school uniform and those nice heeled boots, and we won’t mention your more, ah, awful inte-”

Hershel gasped and bucked his hips, cumming in his pants and feeling Luke’s hips slam into him, warm fluids filling him right up.

“Ah… Oh, professor, one last thing.” Luke pulled himself out, watching Hershel try to slump down, but held him up for now. He produced a buttplug from his jacket and proceeded to stick it in.

Hershel made a little wince until Luke patted his ass again, pulling his pants up again. And Hershel became painfully aware they were in a nice beautiful mansion and they’d just fucked in the parlour. And hadn’t gotten caught.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I suppose it wasn’t.” Hershel sat up slowly, rubbing his sore behind and trying to regain himself. “Wh… where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> i do what i want fuck you


End file.
